Blood Lust/1865
"...fine" - Solomon Solomon is a mystic vampire child. He has the power Mystic Vampire Physiology and the magic power Shadow Magic as they are described on the Super Power Wiki. Solomon's Theme is The Zoo by Zack Hemsey. Backstory Character Backstory Explanation (Simple for now): Blood Lust was born during the Victorian era, he was the offspring of a true vampire and a powerful magic caster but sadly both his parents were murdered (I will figure out by who/what later) while he was still just a baby, he was found and raised by a group of vampire hunters who trained him to be one of them (His vampire and magic related abilities didn't manifest until much later on so the hunters and even Blood Lust himself were originally unaware of him being a vampire). Weapons None Weaknesses Vampire Weaknesses Sunlight, flowing water, garlic, stakes and crosses have no effect on Blood Lust. Although due to me finding it funny I have decided that he does have the weakness of being unable to enter a dwelling without invitation. Blood Deprivation Despite being extremely OP Blood Lust is still a vampire and while he can go for quite some time without blood, long periods of blood deprivation will lead to a massive decrease in his physical powers and magic. Mana Blood Lust has a limited (and this time very small) mana capacity. It should also be stated that blood deprivation reduces the amount of mana that Blood Lust can safely access. Magic Negation While under the effect of any form of magic negation along with losing access to all of his magic abilities Blood Lust does also gain the usual vampire weaknesses to sunlight etc., although it should be stated that even in this state these weaknesses affect Blood Lust less than a usual vampire, basically while you can harm him with sunlight or a stake its not exactly going to kill him easily (Magic Negation is also capable of taking Blood Lust out of his Dark Form and will also affect any enchantments he has on his weapons/armour). Power Negation I decided some time ago that power negation abilities will negate everything other than physical abilities granted by the user being of a certain physiology (If its a usual trait of your species then it's not really a power, although I do feel in this case the physical powers should still be weakened by the effect) and magic (If power negation affected magic there would be no reason to have magic negation). Full Powers List Mystic Vampire Physiology * Daytime Walking * Vampire Lord Physiology (Blood Lust had a True Vampire for a parent so I decided to add a few Vampire Lord Powers) ** Weakness Resistance ** Authority over servants and lesser vampires. ** Bat Manipulation - Control bats. * Vampire Physiology ** Blood Resistance ** Immortality ** Enhanced Condition *** Regenerative Healing Factor **** Contaminant Immunity **** Disease Immunity **** Enhanced Condition **** Limb Reattachment ***** Head Reattachment **** Organic Preservation **** Pain Suppression **** Regrowth **** Telmere Regeneration *** Enhanced Agility *** Enhanced Durability **** Bulletproof Durability **** Enhanced Endurance **** Pain Suppression ***** High level resistance to damage. ***** The user can take an attack while feeling the effect later. **** The user will maintain optimal health if sickness is the aggressor, yielding to the sickness day’s later if the sickness is potent. *** Enhanced Endurance *** Enhanced Senses **** Enhanced Balance **** Enhanced Detection **** Enhanced Hearing **** Enhanced Smell **** Enhanced Taste **** Enhanced Touch **** Enhanced Vision *** Enhanced Speed **** Accelerated Metabolism **** Accelerated Perception **** Accelerated Tasking **** Accelerated Thought Process **** Enhanced Agility **** Enhanced Durability **** Enhanced Endurance **** Enhanced Reflexes **** Enhanced Stamina **** G-Force Adaptation **** Slow-Motion **** Speed Throwing *** Enhanced Strength **** User can lift objects that are heavy for normal humans. **** User can wield oversized weapons. **** Constriction and Crushing due to the extreme strength of the user. **** Earthquakes through stomping on the ground. **** Enhanced Bodily Force **** Enhanced Leap **** Enhanced Stamina **** Strength Combat by combining one's own augmented strength in their combat skills. *** Night Vision Magic Powers * Various Magical Powers * Shadow Magic ** Dark Form *** Anger Empowerment: Users are empowered by the emotion of anger and tend to act more aggressive. *** Dark Powers: User's are granted destructive dark powers. **** Dark Arts: Gain access to dangerously powerful forms of dark magic **** Dark Element Manipulation: Manipulate dark elemental forces. **** Dark Energy Manipulation: Possess an unlimited reservoir of negative energy. **** Inner Darkness Externalization: The user's inner darkness is brought to the surface. *** Enhanced Condition: Due to the strengthening effects of their dark form, the user's is vastly more powerful than the average being. **** Enhanced Durability: The user's body is capable of withstanding a great amount of physical pain. **** Enhanced Speed: The user is capable of moving at speeds faster than the eye can see. **** Enhanced Strength: The user's abilities is also coupled by unbelievable strength. ** Darkness Manipulation *** Animated Shadow *** Create/generate darkness/shadow. **** Absolute Darkness **** Light Absorption **** Shadow Camouflage/Cloaking *** Darkness Adaptation **** Night Vision *** Darkness Attacks *** Darkness Solidification **** Create Tentacles/tendrils, chains and/or threads to attack or bind. **** Umbrakinetic Constructs *** Manipulate the properties of darkness/shadows. *** Move/lift darkness/shadows. **** Umbrakinetic Flight *** Shadow Erasure *** Shadow Marionette Category:Blood Lust